godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is a two-handed war axe that is Kratos' main offensive weapon in ''God of War''. About It was forged by the Huldra Brothers, Sindri and Brok, who also forged Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, after feeling responsible for the destruction brought about by Thor. As a weapon made to oppose the power of Mjölnir and inspired by the epic size of Jörmungandr, Brok suggests the axe be named Leviathan.The Lost Page "The Forging of Leviathan" According to Sindri when first meeting him, the blade was made for and given to Faye who passed it on to her husband Kratos, before her death. The axe has several runes inscribed on the blade that grants it different powers, among them the use of ice, and the ability to recall the weapon from any distance. It also has two slots for Runic Attacks to placed in, a heavy and light attack for each slot. The Axe Pommel is customisable with pommels found throughout the Realms or bought to Brok and Sindri. During Kratos' journey to spread Faye's ashes, he encounters Brok and Sindri, who each upgrades the axe, improving its magic and attack strength. Upon bringing one of the brothers a Frozen Flame , the axe can be further upgraded, increasing the size of the blade and adding ornate gold to the blade and handle. List of Axe Pommels Common Wooden Grip.jpg|Wooden Grip Weighted War Handle.jpg|Weighted War Handle Weighted Runic Handle.jpg|Weighted Runic Handle Weighted Recovery Handle.jpg|Weighted Recovery Handle Versatile Warrior’s Handle.jpg|Versatile Warrior’s Handle Curved War Handle.jpg|Curved War Handle Curved Runic Handle.jpg|Curved Runic Handle Curved Recovery Handle.jpg|Curved Recovery Handle Curved Grip of Fury.jpg|Curved Grip of Fury Rare Ymir’s Breath.jpg|Ymir’s Breath Weighted Grip of Restoration.jpg|Weighted Grip of Restoration Light War Handle.jpg|Light War Handle Light Grip of Protection.jpg|Light Grip of Protection Grip of Völunder.jpg|Grip of Völunder Deadly Grip of Vitality.jpg|Deadly Grip of Vitality Deadly Grip of Fury.jpg|Deadly Grip of Fury Curved Grip of Restoration.jpg|Curved Grip of Restoration Legendary Surtr’s Grip of Flame.jpg|Surtr’s Grip of Flame Hraezla Farmadr’s Grip.jpg|Hraezla Farmadr’s Grip Grip of the Maze.jpg|Grip of the Maze Grip of Tanngiost.jpg|Grip of Tanngiost Forbidden Grip of the Ages.jpg|Forbidden Grip of the Ages Epic Wing of the Fallen.jpg|Wing of the Fallen Valkyrie’s Might.jpg|Valkyrie’s Might Retribution.jpg|Retribution Mistbourne.jpg|Mistbourne Blightbringer.jpg|Blightbringer Gallery Trivia * The " " is a sea monster mentioned in the Hebrew Bible. According to Creative Director Cory Barlog, there's a reason why they chose that name.Game Informer Interview with Cory Barlog. ** The name Leviathan is strictly tied to the Judeo-Christian religions, so its use to describe the World Serpent is unusual. ** It is speculated that this is related to the original ending David Jaffe intended for God of War III, where monotheism is established. In Barlog's words, "it's a name that … is carried through-out history, so it might have some intersections with later parts of history, perhaps".Game Informer Interview with Cory Barlog. This implies that monotheistic religions are actually inspired by the different mythological worlds. ** The name Leviathan is strictly tied to the Judeo-Christian religions and it can be surmised that such creature exists within the God of War universe. * Kratos can throw and call back the Leviathan Axe similar to Thor's Mjölnir. This is not surprising considering both weapons were forged by Brok and Sindri. * Cory Barlog said that he always wanted Kratos to wield an axe as his main weapon after the end of his Greek Era. He wanted him to be able to throw the axe, but during the alpha-stage it became a hassel for testers to have to pick up the axe from wherever they threw it to, creating the need to be able to recall it from anywhere like Thor could. Reference Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Weapons Category:Items